Semiconductor image sensors are used to sense visible or non-visible radiation; such as, for example, visible light, infrared light, etc. Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) and charge-coupled device (CCD) sensors are used in various applications such as digital still cameras, mobile phones, tablets, goggles, etc. Arrays of pixels featured in CMOS and CIS devices can sense incoming radiation that is projected toward the sensor and convert it into electrical signals.